Clarity
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: "Everyone that gets close to me Sam. They die and watching her get stabbed- made me realize that. She's better as far away as possible from me."


Song: Iko- Heart of Stone.

Pairing: Hermione / Gabriel

Past pairing: Dean / Hermione

* * *

Hermione felt awkward being in the presence of the Winchester brothers again. It had been so long since she had seen them. Sam was a little easier to fall back into sync with, he had been like a brother. Also, a fellow bookworm loved the research side of things.

Dean, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. The pair had a weird relationship, one moment they were at each other's throats, the next they were all over one another. The downfall of the two was they were both stubborn and each argument got worse and worse. The relationship they had or could have had crumbled. Hermione stayed with them long enough to help finish a job they had been work and she had just left. She couldn't handle the fighting with Dean all the time.

After a few weeks back in England she had started to miss them. She had called Sam to talk to him about coming back. She heard Dean in the background tell her to move on and forget about us.

She knew he only said it out of spite because he was angry, but she did and she wouldn't have traded anything for what she had now, but being back with them. Certainly, made it…well, awkward was the best word she had.

The ministry had sent her to the United States to help round up the last dementors still running free. That's how she ended up running right into the brothers. They were working a case where people had lost their souls to the creature. Walking into the same office as the brother's, they all froze seeing one another again. The nurse asked if they were working together. Sam quickly recovered for them all, telling the nurse she was working the case as well but in a different department.

Working together they finished the case in no time, but just as they finished that's case, more reports came in but in Kansas.

Sam had offered for her to come with them but she said Dean had to agree for her to go, otherwise, she wouldn't go. Shocking both of them Dean agreed.

They had just arrived at the bunker, the Winchesters had found from the men of letters, that afternoon.

Hermione was looking in the main hall of the bunker, she was also happy they had somewhere to call home. She knew they had never had that before. Seeing the telescope, she walked over taking a seat looking through it, she could see the stars in the night sky burning brightly.

Someone cleared their throat drawing her attention form what she was looking at. She saw Dean standing next to her holding two beers in his hands before passing one to her.

"Thanks," Hermione said taking the bottle from his hand, putting the bottle to her lips.

"You're welcome," Dean said taking a seat on the step. The silence between them lasts for a moment before Dean spoke again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Dean," Hermione said honestly.

Dean frowned, "I do though."

Hermione met his eyes, Dean was normally never a person to talk about anything resembling feelings, but here he was.

"Well, please don't. It's not worth it." Hermione said standing from the telescope. "Thanks again for the beer Dean."

Dean jumped up grabbing her arm stopping her. "I was so damn stubborn, I still am but, I have seen enough and learned enough. I should have still seen you for the same person you were, before I found out you were a witch."

"Thanks for saying it," Hermione said pulling herself from his grip.

"Thanks for saying it?" Dean repeated, sitting his beer down. "That's literally all you have to say?"

She sighed rubbing her face. "Yes, Dean, I mean what did you think would happen? You would say all that and I would fall into your arms head over heels for you again?"

"No," Dean replied with some bass to his voice. "But I expected more than that!" Dean threw his hands up.

"This is the main reason we couldn't work, Dean," Hermione spoke pointing between the two of them. "Why we would never work."

"Why?"

"The arguing for one!" Hermione exclaimed.

Dean started moving closer to her. "One? So, there's more?"

Hermione glared up at him yelling. "Yes, you drive me insane!"

Dean returned the glare before pulling her against him, kissing her on the lips hard before he felt her hands on his chest but not for the reason he thought. She pushed him away from her.

"The last reason, Dean. I am seeing someone." Hermione informed him, a flush was upon her face but Dean knew it was from anger not, passion.

"You-," Dean's eyes widened in surprise before hurt passed over his face. "You're seeing someone?"

"Yes," Hermione answered simply. "I'm going to bed."

Dean said nothing watching her walk away from him. He felt a deep pain radiate from his chest. He should have never let her go. The questioned rest in the back of his mind. Who was she with?

Shaking his head, he walked to the kitchen for something to drink. He was going to need something stronger than the lone beer, he had half drunk. Sitting in the kitchen dean watched the amber liquid swirl in his glass.

Sam slowly stepped into the kitchen seeing Dean sitting alone.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Always," Dean replied finishing off the drink before pouring another.

Sam glanced between the nearly drank bottle and Dean's glass. "uh huh. Looks like it."

"Did you know she is seeing someone?" Dean asked quietly.

"No, I didn't." Sam frowned at his brother. "But I did hear the two of you arguing again."

"Yeah, we're good at that." Dean stood from the table leaving Sam alone before the two went back to sleep.

* * *

"This is it," Hermione noted, bending down to the ice-crusted weeds growing near the building.

"How do you know?" Sam asked looking around.

"The frozen weeds gave it away, Sam," Hermione smirked looking up to the younger Winchester. Seeing Dean standing quietly near them but looking around at the same time keeping them safe. They hadn't spoken since he had kissed her and she rejected him.

"Oh." Sam noted seeing it too now. "let's split up."

Sam spoke up moving down the side of the building. Leaving Hermione and Dean standing together.

"I'll take the other side door," Hermione noted pointing out the door. "Take the stairs up to the second floor."

The both moved instantly wanting to be away from the other. Dean stopped turning back to her handing her one of his spare pistols. Hermione took the gun placing it in the band of her jeans. Muttering thanks, she moved quickly and quietly down the side of the building before entering the side door. She could hear voices talking softly, but not able make out what they were saying. Peaking around some of the barrels that had been stack up. She saw four mean and a woman standing in the center of the room all with black eyes. Glancing up she saw a dementor hoovering above the demons.

"Well, this is perfect." Hermione thought to herself.

She saw Sam moving slowly up behind them on the other side of the building. She heard some muffled cries from the other side of the room seeing three hostages.

"I know you're here witch."

Hermione froze slightly, before narrowing her eyes. She knew that voice.

"Come on out Granger."

"Bugger," Hermione muttered before stepping out into view. She saw a haggard, looking Draco Malfoy standing on the upper observation deck looking down at her.

"I would know they feel of your magic anywhere," Draco spoke before coughing hard. Hermione noted the blood coating in his mouth.

"We wondered where you ran off to after the war," Hermione spoke tilting her head to the side. "You look like hell, Malfoy."

"Years on the run will do it to you." Malfoy leaned forward onto the railings.

"What has you working with a dementor and demons?" Hermione questioned.

Draco shrugged, "What do I honestly have to lose?"

Hermione let her wand drop into her hand, "Let's find out, shall we?"

"Kill her," Draco ordered as if bored.

She quickly heard guns firing behind her at the Demons.

"Winchester's!" The demons howled before two of them ran, or they tried as Castiel appeared

"Always having two morons as back up." Draco huffed before moving down in front of Hermione. ''Stupify."

Hermione instantly blocked it, firing spells back at her former schoolmate. The duel lasted for a moment until Hermione gained the upper hand.

"Bombarda."

She watched Draco fly backward into the wall slumping down, turning back she saw the dementor going after the victims beginning to suck out their souls. Casting her Patronus she defended the victims from having their souls removed. Grabbing a silver enchanted box that had been developed by the department of mysteries, to capture the reaming dementors. Sliding it under the dementor a light shined pulling the dementor into it as the lid snapped shut. She sighed in relief walking forward to grab the box.

"Last one." She whispered, placing the box back in her jacket pocket.

"Hermione, behind you!" Dean screamed.

Spinning around Draco was behind her plunging a knife into her stomach. She heard to guns fire, as Draco hit the ground from being shot. Hermione staggered looking down to see the knife sticking out of her. Falling to her knees Dean caught her before her head slammed into the ground.

"Cas!" Dean yelled working as fast as possible to try and stop the blood pouring from her. "You'll be okay."

"He's unconscious!" Sam yelled coming to Dean side.

"Gabriel." Hermione choked out crying in pain. "I need you. Help me."

"Move!" A familiar voice barked behind them, both spun around seeing the supposedly dead archangel. Dean and Sam moved out of the way as Gabriel moved to the witch bleeding out on the ground.

Snapping his fingers, the knife was gone from her stomach as she screamed out in pain.

"I know, Princess," Gabriel spoke as his eyes and palm shined white. He placed his hand over her healing the wound. "Just another second."

The light coming from the angel dimmed as Hermione turned her eyes up to him and smiled. "You came."

"Only for you witch," Gabriel smirked, helping her lean up against. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Being stabbed apparently." Hermione smiled feeling his hand rubbing her hair. "Where's Malfoy?"

Hermione set up hissing in pain, she saw Dean and Sam, both looking very surprised.

"Dead," Dean spoke up. "I shot him."

"Lucky him," Gabriel muttered.

"Uh, I thought you were dead?" Sam asked, looking suspicious of the angel.

"Surprise!" Gabriel said before frowning, from the looks he was receiving. "No, I'm not. Lucifer was just not one to check if I was actually dead. My brothers lack common sense."

"You have that?" Hermione asked playfully, still breathing a little hard.

"Very funny." Gabriel stood pulling her up into his arms, holding her bridal style. "You still have a little more healing to do."

"I have my things in the bunker," Hermione whispered, head resting the angel's shoulder.

"Brother?"

"Hey bro," Gabriel smirked.

"I knew you weren't really dead," Castiel grumbled.

"Let's get out of here," Dean growled walking out of the building.

The group went out to the Impala all climbing in having a silent ride back to the bunker. Dean's eyes kept landing on the angel and Hermione in his back seat. They seat whispering to one another, as Gabriel kept his arms wrapped around the witch. Dean squeezed the wheel until his knuckles turned white.

Arriving at the bunker Gabriel helped Hermione out of the car, she could feel Dean's eyes watching them.

"Her room is down the hall," Sam informed the angel, still watching him skeptically. Hermione walked at Gabriel's side starting to struggle. She glanced down seeing she was still bleeding but not enough to cause alarm.

"You're still bleeding," Sam noted looking her over. "Why didn't you fully heal her?"

"My magic doesn't allow him to fully heal me," Hermione explained. "I'll have to use some potions to finish off the rest."

"We'll finish this later," Gabriel said continuing her down the hall with her to her room. Leaving the brothers and Castiel waiting in the main hall.

"So, this douchebag just shows up after all this time -," Dean paused, looking between Cas and Sam. "Why are we not killing him?"

"Arch," Sam emphasized each word. "Angel."

"Would be the first Arch asshole we have dealt with!" Dean argued.

"Because he also saved our asses," Sam reminded his brother. "Not including when we were up against Lucifer?"

"And!" Dean exclaimed.

"You're jealous," Castiel noted looking at him curiously until Dean's hawk-like eyes glared at him. Castiel simply glances down to the floor, as he realized his mistake.

"Of course, he is," Gabriel spoke up from the table he had just appeared at, his feet propped up.

"What did you just say?" Dean growled rounding on the angel.

"Please!" Gabriel rolled his eyes. "It's rolling off you in waves."

"Where is she?" Sam asked.

"Changing," Gabriel smirked.

Dean snorted, "She kicked you out."

"I've already-."

"Do not finish that sentence, Gabriel," Hermione warned stepping into the room. She seemed perfectly fine now, dressed in her pajamas.

"Ruin my fun why don't you," Gabriel smirked turning his golden-amber eyes to the witch, as she walked over taking a seat next to him. Hermione simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Were all of the demons taken care of?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, nothing was left. The victims were released and told to run," Sam informed her. "What about the dementor?"

"Bound, won't be a problem to anyone anymore. I have to take it back to England in the morning." Hermione informed them yawning. "I just need some sleep."

"Oh, well I am glad to see you're okay," Sam noted with a smiled.

"I told you not to come here," Gabriel noted, earning a glare from Hermione.

"Yes, I know you did. Repeated it many times actually." Hermione snarked at him before a small smile pulled at her lips.

* * *

The group finally left one another head to bed. Hermione laid sleeping next to Gabriel both of them sleeping soundly until something woke Hermione out of her sleep. Not disturbing the Arch Angel, she slid out of bed, walking down the hall to the kitchen. Walking in she saw Dean sitting at the table.

"Morning, Dean."

"Hey," Dean said sleepily, he hadn't been up long. She noted he had coffee in front of him instead of a bottle of whiskey. "Feeling okay."

Hermione nodded walking over to the coffee pot pouring herself a cup. "You seem to be in a better mood," Hermione noted going to sit across the table from him.

"I guess so," Dean replied.

"I'm sorry Dean. I tried to come here and keep it as business as possible." Hermione started as Dean held up a hand.

"Nothing between you and me is ever just business, or it wasn't."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at his words, this was a Dean Winchester she didn't know.

Dean chuckled, "I can think things through- sometimes."

Hermione leaned forward looking at him in concern. "Dean Winchester, are you possessed?"

"Nah," Dean said shaking his head. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Hermione replied.

Dean's face went blank with annoyance.

"What?" Hermione asked with a chuckle. "I'm sorry."

"Are you happy? Dean asked seriously.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah I am."

Dean nodded not speaking more on the subject of her and Gabriel. They seat talking about things that had happen since they last saw one another and many other things until Sam and Gabriel stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey." Hermione smiled at the two entering the kitchen.

"I need to go for a little while," Gabriel informed her. "Call for me when you are ready to leave and I'll come back for you."

"I think I am ready now. Let me go get my stuff."

Gabriel nodded letting her past him as Gabriel and the brothers moved to the main room of, returning a short time later with her bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Let's go."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Hermione gave a small smile to the Winchester's. "Thanks for the help."

Sam walked over giving her a big hug, thanking her for coming and helping them as soon as he called. Letting go of him she glanced at Dean who stood off to the side, with his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks, Hermione. See you around." Dean said, but not coming over to hug her as Sam had.

"You're welcome, Goodbye Dean." Hermione gave a small smile. "If you ever need help again. I'm only a phone call away."

Sam and Dean nodded.

"Try not to though," Gabriel added earning glares from the other three people standing in the room. "Please."

"Do you know how vexing you are?" Hermione questioned.

"You love me," Gabriel smirked.

"Yeah, I do." Hermione smiled, looking up at the angel. "Goodbye, guys."

In a blink of an eye, the witch and Angel were gone from the bunker. The brothers both took a seat at the table not saying too much until Sam spoke up.

"You okay?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dean replied, not meeting Sam's eyes. He could practically feel the frown on his brother's face.

"Look I know it wasn't easy seeing her again and then Gabriel alive and they are seeing one another."

Dean sighed, "Yeah your right. It's not, but I thought about it-."

"Thought about what?" Sam pressed.

"She is better off with him than me," Dean said meeting Sam's eyes, who looked at him in shock and slight confusion. "Everyone that gets close to me Sam. They die and watching her get stabbed- made me realize that. She's better as far away as possible from me."

Dean stood walking away as Sam spoke up once more.

"You still love her."

Dean's steps froze for a moment before he continued walking, ignoring what Sam had said.

"And that tells me you do," Sam muttered to himself.


End file.
